Ailin
"Words can be softer than velvet or sharper than a sword. They are the world's most versatile key and the most restricting lock. Words have power that no metal ever can." Summary Ailin stands on the shorter end of someone with elf blood, only reaching 5'3". Being a half-elf, she of course shares features of each race, though most humans will assume she is fully elven. Her face is slim but defined by soft edges, unlike the more angular features of her elven kin. Slanted gray eyes peek out from a sleek curtain of short brown hair. Her telltale pointed ears always stick out of her hair. Her soft form may not have the most strength, but her movements are quick and precise. Where most bards are loud and jovial, Ailin is the opposite. She projects an aura of a cool and even temperament. Her motions are smooth and controlled, her voice low and melodic, and she tries to maintain a vague air of mystery. If one were watching, however, they could notice cracks in the persona. Her kind heart and love of the simple pleasures in life often shines through with a twinkle in her eye, or a lilt in her speech. Traits Personality Ailin tries to remain level-headed and logical in all situations. Being impartial is a skill one should have to be just and fair. Despite her skillset being on the 'darker' side of actions, she views them as a tool; a tool isn't inherently good or bad, and hers are just the other side of a coin. In that vein, Ailin isn't necessarily strictly "good". She will go out of her way to help others and she wants to make people's lives better, but she can also be a little morally ambiguous; something may be bad, but if it's the best way to get the job done, she's not always above it. Ailin's method of action is to be a chameleon; she'll read a room, judge those around her, and act accordingly to accomplish a goal. When she doesn't have to hold a persona, her natural state is curious and calm. Given free time, she'll pursue her hobbies, collect random trinkets, or write music. Ideals *Using violence to sway someone's mind is crude. Charm is the best way to get what you want. You can charm your way into someone's heart... or manipulate your way into their mind. *To an extent, the end justifies the means. Ailin would not want anyone unjustly injured, but if there was no other choice, then she believes it must be done. *Optimism and realism: a balance between the two perspectives is the sweet spot she tries to achieve. Bonds *Family *Her home in the Ledge **The Golden Oak *Her companions *The ability to perform Flaws *She can be dramatic; taking offenses to heart, or seeing more behind a situation than there is. *Stubborn: once her mind is set, it can be hard to change. *Ailin needs the positive reinforcement of tangible results. Even better if she gets credit. History Ailin is from a village in the forests of the Ledge. Her village is mostly elven, except for a few half elves and human lovers. As elves of the Ledge, separated from the White Forest, they developed a different culture. Unfortunately, the elves of the Council are of the White Forest culture. The Ledge elves feel underrepresented and ignored. Thus they have recently vowed to take more direct action to further their agenda of having better representation. To do so, several villages in the region are attempting to organize together. That is all Ailin knows of the plan at the moment. She is part of a group tasked with espionage. They are to gather information, infiltrate social circles and families of those on the Councils, and report any potentially useful information. Ailin's home village is small, mostly built around an inn and small trade depot. As such, it has a sense of transience; not many stay for long, except elders and those that support the village with their crops. It serves as a hub connecting a few other villages in their part of the forest. Growing up in such a cozy area, Ailin's family is quite close-knit. The sense of community was integral to her world view growing up. Between that, and her close relationship with her father (a former adventurer), she grew to be more adventurous than her sisters. Part of her longed to explore the world as her father did, doing good and chasing the exhilaration his stories gave her. Of course, respect for the finer arts was also instilled in her. Her sisters followed their mother's path and worked for the Order of the Oak. Ailin didn't have the desire to create visual art like her family, but she found that music wasn't so bad. She came to enjoy it, and when the next bard passed through their village, she begged for his tutelage. Unbeknownst to the public, her tutor, Oliver Kipp, was a bard of the College of Whispers. He taught her the College's beliefs: that they were wolves in sheep's clothing, destined to control the powers that be from the shadows. A well-timed whisper or rumor were their weapons. For a while, she struggled to balance this worldview with her own. Ailin had begun to change, withdrawing from her family and friends. Seeing this, her parents stepped in, chasing away the bard. After some time, her inner turmoil balanced out. She wasn't the same, but was still able to hold onto her inner beliefs of doing good and acts of service. Although novice in the art of bardic performing, Ailin gives an impression of quiet enthusiasm that sets her apart from the minstrels commonly seen. Her tales are told not with a clamor, but a whisper. She attempts to present a calm and mysterious aura. Her power comes not from the typical music one would expect from a bard (though she certainly enjoys performing), but mostly from her storytelling and accompanying ambient music. Relationships Party ;Edmund :Although they only knew each other briefly, his sacrifice is something Ailin will never forget. ;Elliot/Lex :Ailin was wary of Elliot; at first, he was a coward. Then, he was volatile. And then, he was in fact not Elliot at all, but Lex. Where did she go? Just as it seemed there would be no more secrets and Ailin would get to see the true person, Lex disappeared. ;Kessler :The first tiefling she had ever met. He went against the stereotypes of his kind, but there was likely more behind the man. She wishes she could have known him better. ;Eldon :Although he can be socially obtuse to the point of amusement, Ailin knows that Eldon is smart and his magic powerful. Behind his easygoing manner is a sharp and suspicious mind. He can be depended on. ;Vedren :Another first -- the first firbolg Ailin has seen. Kind, strong, and giving. She respects his desire to help and his medical skill. ;Vigil :Just another body for hire. Likely he'll throw them under the bus if given good enough reason, but for now the protection is a necessary evil. Family ;Mother :Saielle brings the elf blood to the family, as well as guidance for her daughters. She is part of the Order of the Oak, producing tapestries for the Order. Although their relationship is loving, Ailin was never as close to her mother as her sisters were. ;Father :Wellam is less graceful than his elven family, but makes up for it with his lively demeanor. Once schooled by the Pyre Arcanum, he was called to the adventuring life, where he met Saielle. Although he settled down for a family, his adventurous spirit never faded. As Ailin was quite close with her father, that spirit was istilled in her. ;Older sister :Mialee is older, and followed tradition; she followed their mother into the fine arts and into the Order. Her dream has always been to sell her own paintings, though. ;Younger sister :Thiala is younger than Ailin. She found her calling as an apprentice in the Order, where her work is more general; tending the grounds, assisting the druids, etc. ;Youngest sister :Sariel is the youngest. She quickly found her dream: to become one of the druids of the Order of the Oak. In that pursuit, she has undertaken tutelage in the Order. She was injured before Ailin left for Fortis, but it was nothing serious. Other ;Bardic tutor :An elf by the name Oliver Kipp -- at least, that's what he went by -- wandered into Ailin's village one day and his arts captured her heart. However, his insidious ideals wormed her way into her mind. Her family pulled her from his grasp and chased him out of town, but she never forgot the skills he taught her. Notable Events *Arhi of the 1st, Calebri, A.D. 941 - The first day Ailin arrived in Fortis, and a most eventful day that would change her fate. She met a motley group of people and celebrated until the night was broken by an attack. A dragon attacked the city, bringing Ailin and the group of strangers together in an attempt to save the city by luring the dragon out of it. They succeed with the help of Arnas Corven, the leader of the Pyre Arcanum. He would reveal that there was something amiss, and charge the allied strangers to investigate. *Berhi of the 2nd, Calebri, A.D. 941 - After learning she was the face of a tragedy -- the destruction of the Golden Oak -- Ailin and her companions fled the town of Forville. Once they arrived in Waterrun and were free to rest, she made the decision to cut her hair short. The intent was to help disguse herself against those who wouldn't know her face well. What she wouldn't realize until later (if at all) was the symbolism in the act; Ailin's life was forever changed recently, and a different face stared back in the mirror. *Eurhi of the 2nd, Calebri, A.D. 941 - Ailin and Vedren were arrested! Vedren stopped a thief running from Pyre Robus guards, but he insisted something wasn't right about the situation and wouldn't turn the thief over to the guards. Ailin attempted to back him up, but the suspicious guards arrested the two. Eldon convinced the captain of the guard to let them go, also uncovering knowledge of some kind of trouble in Davenfell. *Arhi of the 3rd to Cirhi of the 3rd, Calebri, A.D. 941 - Word of her double reached the group, sending them to the town of Pince. There, they discovered the town was mysteriously corrupted. They followed the corruption to the source to discover a branch of the Golden Oak being taken over and used by some kind of red tendrils. Ailin touched it and was assaulted with the force of the artifact's power -- raw emotion tearing through her. But, she could feel the purity of Callica's power smothered within it. She attempted to reach it as her companions fought its defenses; her emotions weren't enough to overcome the corruption, but through accident, it was discovered that it was safe to remove from the ground. With Vigil's help, they tore the branch out of the ground, disrupting the connection between it and the red tendrils. After that, they made their way to safety, where they discovered that time had passed differently for them -- what was less than a day for the party appeared to be several days in reality. Notes *The Order of the Oak is a druidic organization devoted to protecting the Golden Oak in the Ledge -- one of the Golden Trees blessed by Callica that serve as protectors and providers of magic for the forests of the world. *Since she found out that she was the face of the defiling of the Golden Oak, Ailin has taken to trying to disguise herself. She is putting on the appearance of a fledgling merchant. Her companions are labelled as friends or guards. To back up her disguise, she's working on gathering some basic wares to trade; and hey, if she makes a little extra money with it, then that's a nice bonus! *Her horse, the dark gray-black mare, is named Lorae. Though she spends much of her time in the cart... *Since she was a child, Ailin has always wanted to write a song that becomes famous. Inspiration Pinterest board Changelog *11/14/19 - added Party to Relationships, filled out Traits, and added to Notable Events *10/23/19 - deleted Family and replaced with Relationships; expanded upon people in Relationships; added Traits and Inspiration sections; added to Notes section *10/17/19 - added Notes section, rearranged Notable Events *9/28/19 - added Recent Events section Category:Characters